The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to user interfaces for medical systems, and more particularly, to operator interfaces for medical systems, especially life support systems, and the display of information by the interfaces.
Medical imaging systems may include different devices that acquire and display different types of information. For example, life support devices, such as respiratory care systems (e.g., mandatory mechanical ventilation systems) display information to allow for monitoring of a patient and to control the setting of different parameters, such as to mechanically ventilate the patient. In these life support systems, patient information from other devices may be needed or useful. However, often this information is not readily accessible or available for operators of life support systems. For example, the desired or needed information may be stored in remote archives, which results in delay in the clinical decision making process. Thus, the overall effectiveness of the life support systems may be reduced because of the capabilities available on the clinician-ventilator-patient interface.